


death comes for everybody

by chxra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxra/pseuds/chxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and not even you can escape it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death comes for everybody

It took you a moment to catch your breath as your hands shook. Your small room offered no solace in what was to come next.

You weren't supposed to be afraid. You told yourself over and over that it was for the best.

_because killing everybody is for the best_  


Yet that small, yellow flower in your hand

made

you

feel

_fear._

You knew what one flower could do. It made Asgore sick enough to the point of Toriel crying. And you planned to eat more of it.

Your left hand suddenly clasped around your right, crushing the flower in the sudden movement. A familiar feeling of something reminiscent to fire coursed through your veins. You were determined to let things continue, to let things happen the way they were supposed to be. Disgust at your own fear became apparent.

_of course killing everybody is for the best_

But then this meant breaking Asriel's trust. This was the only other thing stopping you. How could you – and _why should you_ – break his trust, of all things? It will break his heart.

And his soul.

_because the humans will tear him apart as soon as they see him_  


As well as yours.

_you imagined tearing a knife through his face_

Bile rose up in your throat, and you clamped your hand over your mouth as you tried taking slow, deep breaths. No one deserved this hate. No one did.

_did they?_

_**of course they did.** _

Your own soul was torn by your resolve, by your determination. Black pressed in the edges of your vision. The fire in your veins was slowly suffocating you, killing you. You closed your eyes as you let it stamp out what remained of your fear, and opened them again.

You looked down at the remains of the yellow flower, its petals strewn about against the palm of your hand. You picked one up and turned it over in your hand, a smile slowly forming as you finally realized the beauty of your plan. You will eat these flowers. Asriel will use you to go out to the surface in an attempt to bring you to the humans.

_it will end where everything began_

Death will come to the humans and monsters. Death will come to the world. And you of all people were capable of letting it be so.

Even if you yourself cannot escape it.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably let you know now that Chara is my problematic fave. *sweats*


End file.
